It's Now or Never
by Lolly4Holly
Summary: Wendy is trying to make a difficult decision. As much as she wants to stay in Las Vegas to be with David Hodges, she wants the dream of becoming a real CSI that little bit more, but which dream will she choose? WEDGES


**It's Now or Never**

**One Shot Song Fic!**

**Author:** Lolly4Holly

**Rated:** K+

**Pairings:** Wendy Simms and David Hodges

**Summary:** Wendy is trying to make a difficult decision. As much as she wants to stay in Las Vegas to be with David Hodges, she wants the dream of becoming a real CSI that little bit more, but which dream will she choose?

Can't remember the episode exactly, but its right before Wendy leaves the lab for good. I wished she didn't as she was such a great character and she'd of made a great CSI, but I wrote this after the episode and I forgot to upload it :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song used in this fic or CSI or any of its characters!

**Song – It's Now or Never by Elvis Presley**

* * *

Burying her face into her hands, Wendy's mind started to race through everything that was going on. She didn't want to leave the lab for so many reasons. One of the reasons being that the latest object of her affection finally decided to return the affection her way for once. But there were also so many reasons why she did want to leave, becoming a fully fledged field CSI was the biggest one as it was something she had always wanted to do.

_It's now or never,  
My love won't wait._

Sitting in her old lab, she thought of how different her life would have been if she had never wanted to be a CSI or if she had never laid eyes upon David Hodges. Both dreams were equally important to her, but she couldn't pick which one was the most important for the life of her.

_When I first saw you  
with your smile so tender_

She could not deny that she still had feelings for Hodges. He was charmingly handsome, in his own . . . Hodges sort of way. He could be cute when he wanted, and he was quite the gentleman, when he wasn't plotting against Henry to win over Wendy's attention that was.

_My heart was captured,  
my soul surrendered  
I'd spend a lifetime  
waiting for the right time_

Being a big romantic herself and a strong believer in fairytale endings, Wendy always believed that she would find her happy ending with David Hodges, but he was too much of a gentleman (or a Mama's boy) to take any notice of the things she wanted out of their relationship together. She tried to convince herself that he was just one of those shy princes that wouldn't so much as come galloping up the hill on a white horse to her rescue, but he'd be the kind of prince to direct someone else from his castle top to save her.

She hoped anyway.

_Tomorrow will be too late,  
it's now or never  
My love won't wait._

But since learning that she was leaving the crime lab in Las Vegas for good, Hodges hadn't even exchanged so much as a glance towards her. Her heart was telling her that he would always be a part of her life, and that he would eventually come around and accept that Wendy wanted a career as a field crime scene investigator. But her mind was telling her that he was going to ignore her until she left, mourn her for a while then start flirting with the quirky new lab tech that was taking her place.

_It's now or never,  
come hold me tight  
Kiss me my darling,  
be mine tonight_

Heading across the hallway to the break room, Wendy tossed the last cup of coffee she would ever drink from this lab down the drain, giving out an unhappy sigh. She felt as though she was leaving _everything_ behind. From her friends, her family and her life, but she had to do it as no one respected her enough to let her do the job she desperately wanted to do.

_If we lost true love  
and sweet devotion  
Your lips excite me,  
let your arms invite me  
For who knows when  
we'll meet again this way_

Turning towards the door as she heard it open, Wendy hoped it would be the Undersheriff Ecklie who denied her the promotion or even the chance to prove herself so that she could give him a piece of her mind before she left, but instead it was Hodges.

He froze in the doorway as he spotted her inside, stuttering a strange noise from his lips as he attempted to speak a few times before he turned back for the door, making his escape out of the awkward situation.

"So that's it? You're just gonna run away every time you see me now?" She shouted after him to stop him from leaving. "It's not like I'm gonna be around for much longer, so you might as well talk to me while I'm here."

Slowly, Hodges turned back to face her, stuffing his hands deep into the pockets of his lab coat as he looked her in the eye. "Well I eh... I eh... I guess this is goodbye." He spoke softly, awkwardly shifting on the tiled floor beneath him. He was never good at goodbyes, that's part of the reason why he always avoided them.

"I'll come visit." She stopped him again. "I mean... you know, the lab and people. I'll come back and visit. Maybe you'd want to..."

"Good luck." He interrupted her, moving his eyes down to the ground. "I hope you get everything you've ever wanted Wendy, you deserve it."

"Thank you." Brushing a loose tendril of her hair back behind her ear, Wendy gave him an awkward smile. "Well, I should get going I guess."

"Yeah, take care." He responded, sounding as though he didn't really care or as though he was about to burst into tears, drop to his knees in front of her and beg her to stay.

Or so Wendy was hoping anyway.

"Okay." Taking a few steps closer towards the door, Wendy smiled as the perfect gentleman in Hodges held the door open for her, letting her through the last door he would ever hold open for her. "Thank you David. You take care too." She spoke softly then abruptly wrapped one arm around his shoulders, hugging him tightly.

It felt like a hug that a wife gave to her husband right before he went off to war.

Tears slowly rolled their way down Wendy's cheeks as she breathed in his familiar masculine scent. She closed her eyes against his shoulder to make a memory of his scent and the way he felt before she finally pulled back, quickly wiping her eyes as she head off towards her lab to collect the box of her things.

_It's now or never,  
come hold me tight  
Kiss me my darling,  
be mine tonight  
Tomorrow will be too late,  
it's now or never_

Even though he didn't stop her from leaving or express any kind of emotion towards her, Wendy knew that he was still the love of her life as he was willing to let her go so that she could accomplish her hopes and dreams.

That was real love.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
